SURPRISES
by CLINT THE SPIX MACAW
Summary: Not the best at summarys Blu and jewel meet 2 friends who have some awesome adventures and surprises


SURPRISES CHAPTER 1

"BBBBLLLLUUUU" jewel screams falling out of the plane

Jewel! Blu shouted as he runs over to the edge of the plane

Then Blu took a deep breath then jumps out of the plane towards Jewel

"Blu, what are you doing your going to die" jewel says loudly as they were falling

"Jewel kisses blu as the hit the water but right after they hit tulio and Linda who where in a boat grab them and take them back to building

IN THE EXIMANE ROOM

"Blu are you ok" jewel askedell if we die at least I died with you"Blu said to Jewel

"Yeah im fine..Are you okay?" asked blu

"Yeah my back is sore" jewel asked

"Oh okay"Blu said "as long as your okay"

"My wing is broken" jewel says trying to move her wing

"Oh no, that's terrible" said Blu "but everything will all be okay because Linda and Tulio will take care of us"

"But how do I know the won't hurt me" jewel asked

"I've known Linda for 15 years and i know she'll never do anything to hurt us" Blu told Jewel

"What about tulio" jewel asked

Tulio walks in "jewel this will help your wing" he says holding a shot

Jewel backs up to Blu

"Is okay" Blu says to Jewel "he just wants to make to make you feel better"

"Ok" jewel says holding her wing out tulio gives her the shot and wraps her wing In bandage

"Se now was that so bad?" Blu asked Jewel

" I guess not" jewel says

"See I told you that they would do nothing to harm us... they just want to help"Blu said as he put his wing around Jewel

"I guess your right" jewel says

"Want to go to the fake forest room" Linda asked

Jewel nodded as Linda took them in to the room

"This was where we first Seen each other" jewel says

"Yep...and when I saw you, you were the most beautifulest bird ive ever seen"said Blu looking Jewel in the eyes

"What did you think when I attacked you " jewel says

"I thought you were kind of crazy but still beautiful"said Blu

Jewel hugs blu with her good wing

"Aww, yeah sorry about that" jewel chuckles

"It's okay I know you really didn't mean no harm"Blu said to Jewel

"So now we both can't fly" jewel says looking down

"Yes, but we can still walk"said Blu as he made his way over to the tree where they had stayed at

"Can you help me up there" jewel asked trying to climb up the pegs that were sticking out of the tree

"Sure"said Blu picking her up and climbing up the pegs

"Thanks blu" jewel says walking and lays down in the nest in the back of the hollow

"You coming" jewel asked

"Blu come lay closer" jewel says

"Umm okay"said Blu as he moved closer to Jewel

"Blu closer" jewel says blu got a little closer

"Oh come here" jewel says useing here good wing to pull blu all the way against her

"Woah"said Blu as Jewel pulled him closer to her

"Well good night Jewel"Blu said to Jewel

"I don't think so, could you roll over so I can see you" jewel says looking at blu noticeing that he was shaking a little bit

"Okay"Blu said rolling over to see Jewel smiling at him

"Good night blu" jewel says putting her head on his chest

NEXT DAY

Jewel woke up first and try to put her wing on blu but forgot it was broken a

Squawked in pain wakeing Blu

Blu jumped up surprised

"What's wrong!?"Blu said to Jewel

"I just tryed to move my wing" jewel says

"Its broken Jewel give it sine time to heal"Blu told Jewel add he put his wing around her

"Thanks for staying with me" jewel says

"Your welcome" said Blu "I just want to make sure your okay"

"Blu I all ways okay with you, now let's see if Linda will get us some food" jewel says

"No no I got it you just stay here and rest that wing"Blu said to Jewel

"Ok hurry back" jewel says as blu left

"Okay I wont be long!"Blu called out while climbing down the tree

"I wonder what he will bring me" jewel says to herself

Just then Blu came back in with a piece of pizza

"I'm back" said Blu as he put down the piece pizza

"What the heck is that" jewel asked confused at what blu had brought her

"Is a piece of pizza!" Blu said "here have a piece"Blu said giving Jewel a piece

Jewel take a bite of it "that's pretty good" jewel says

Blu takes a bite of his piece"And it comes in many other flavors too!"says blu with a mouth full of food

"Cool, like what others" jewel asked

"Really, can't wait to try the others, what's this one called" jewel asked taking another bite

"This one is cheese"Blu said taking one last bite of his piece

"What type is your favorite" jewel asked

"Cheese!" said Blu "and it taste even better when you put sprinkles on it!"

"That sounds nasty" jewel says laughing

"Why are you crazy about cheese and sprinkles" jewel asked

"I don't know!" Blu said "I guess it's just a Minnesota thing!"

Jewel laughs "come here blu" jewel says

Blu moved closer to Jewel "what is it?" Blu asked

Jewel pulls blu with her good wing in to a hug

Blu tries to hug her back without hurting her wing

So blu what do you think about having a family " jewel asked

"Ummm" said Blu a little nervous

"Okay" says Blu after thinking it over

"Blu you don't sound sure" jewel says

"No no I thought it over and I'm sure" says Blu looking Jewel in the eye while holding her good wing

"Let's wait till my wing is healed" jewel says

"Okay that sounds good"said Blu stool holding on to Jewel

"Here you go you will have company" tulio says setting a blue bird and a white bird the the room with tulio

Blu and Jewel go to the opening in the tree to see what's going on

"Who are they" jewel asked

"I don't know?" said Blu "im going to find out" then Blu started to climb down the tree

"Who is that" one of them asked blu

Blu heard the voice and said "I'm Blu who are you?"

"I'm clint, and this is my girlfriend snow" clint days

Blu notices that he sound like he was in pain

"Okay well im Blu nice to meet you both"said Blu extending his wing out to Clint

"Are you okay" Blu asked Clint "you sound like your in pain?"

Clint shakes his wing

"We had an argument and I fell out if the tree and landed on my chest and stomach, that weird guy found us" clint says then falls on the ground

Blu picks clint up of the ground

"Okay well let's get you inside then"Blu said as he started to walk them towards the tree

"Is it that tree right there" snow asked

"Yes" blu says climbing up

Snow picks up clint and takes him in the hollow

"Blu who are they" jewel asked

"This is Clint and Snow" Blu told Jewel

"They just got here and needed s place to stay so I thought they could stay here for a little"

"Hello, who are you" snow asked

"Jewel, blu's mate" jewel says

Clint walks over to a septrate nest that was in there and lays down

"I thought you wouldn't mind them staying with us for a little"Blu said to Jewel

"Is he ok" jewel asked

"Well they had an argument then he fell out of the tree onto his chest and stomach" Blu told Jewel

"Actually I don't know" Blu said looking over at Clint "I don't know if Tulio did anything to him yet"

"blu ask if she knows" Jewel says to blu

"Okay" Says blu then walks over to snow

"Is clint okay" Blu asked

snow looks up at blu "no" She says

"Im fine i just hurt" Clint says

"okay then, did tulio do any thing to you" Blu asked

"He put me under a bright light, can he help me" clint says motioning for snow to come over to him

"okay he probably has lots of things to help you" Blu says

Just as he said that tuilo reached in and grabed Clint and put a shot in him then stands him up back in the tree

"Woah" Clint says then falls over

Snow caught clint and layed him down

Clint smiles at her and stairs in to her eyes "Thank you" Clint says

Snow looks at him and smiles and doesnt say a word

"Can you set me on our nest" Clint asked

"Sure..." Snow says quitely and liftes him to the nest

"Thanks" Clint says

"There perfect for each other arent they" Jewel says

"Yeah...the are" Blu says "So are you going to be okay"

"Yeah as long as Snow is with me" Clint says

Snow doesnt say a word but smiles slightly

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Snow come lay down" Clint says

Snow lays down next to him but doesnt say any thing

Clint rolls over and faces snow and sets a wing on her

"Will you face me" Clint asked

Snow rolls over and looks at Clint

"Snow, are you ok" Clint asked

Snow shakes her head yes

Clint takes his wing off her and sets up and puts his wings to his face and starts crying a little

Snow sits up and trys to hug clint put clint pushed her away then flew out of the tree and went down to the stream

snow follows him and sits behind clint

"Im stupid, useless, No one loves me, no one needs me, my life is a failure, i guess i Might as well put a end to my life" Clint says

Snow says in a whisper "i do"

Clint stops and and sees snow standing behind him, then falls in the water

Snow flys and grabs clint out of the water and sets at me on the shore

"Snow" Clint says weakly then coughed up water

"Yes" Snow whispers to not wake the others

Clint coughed more water out "Can you take me nest" Clint says

"Yes" Snow says taking clint back to the nest as soon as she sit him down Clint started shaking and faces away from snow'

Snow faces way from him "Im sorry" Snow says fantly then falls a sleep

NEXT MORNING

Jewel woke up to see them not faceing each other and clint was shaking and awake

"Blu, wake up what happend to clint" Jewels says

"i dont know" Said blu to jewel "I heard some noise last night and woke up to see snow fly out

"What happened" BLu asked snow

snow turns to face blu

"another fight...i guess" Snow says

"Oh is he going to be ok" Blu asked

"I hope" Snow said trying no to let clint her

"Okay" blu says then walk around to clint "Clint are you ok"

"yes go away" clint says

"What happened last night" Blu asked

"I tryed to kill my self" Clint says and starts to cry and shake worse

"Why, thats terrible! why would you do that" Blu said to clint

Clint starts to cry and shake

"Ok, you dont want to talk about it i understand" Blu says

Snow looked up at clint and lays down next to him and puts a wing around him

"What are you doing" Clint asked

"Hugging you..." Snow says

"Oh" Clint says

"Are you ok now" Snow asked softly

"Not really i feel bad" Clint says

Snow looks at him "oh, im sorry"

"Why are you sorry, im the one that should be sorry" Clint says crying a little then looks at snow

Snow takes her wings off him and says "if i didnt go after you last night you would be dead" Snow says

clint rolls over and looks at snow "im sorry i love you" Clint says hugging snow

Snow doesnt say any thing just smiles and hugs him back

"Why wont you talk to me" Clint asked

"i just dont wanna talk right now" Snow says

"Snow you make me worried when you do that" Clint says

"Dont be...Ill be fine, worry about your self" Snow says

They share a small kiss "snow i love you" Clint says

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**DONT WORRY IM STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY**

**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY 3 AUTHERS**

**CLINT AND JEWEL AND TYPED BY: ME**

**BLU TYPED BY: BLUGUNDERSON_123/INSTAGRAM**

**SNOW TYPED BY: SNOW_THE_WINTERMACAW/INSTAGRAM**

**I DONT OWN ANY RIO BIRDS OR SNOW**

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK **


End file.
